


Holding Fast Down the Road

by harborshore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Fast Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goshemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshemily/gifts).



> For Emily, just because she is who she is. And because historically, it's a good day for it. The title is from "Meet Me in the Middle" by Chuck.

"They did it." Steve sounds stunned, but there's a wild delight in his face that Bucky's helpless not to grin right back at.

"Who did what?" he says, and laughs as Steve sweeps him into a hug, burying his face in Bucky's neck.

"Same-sex marriage," Natasha says, coming in the door behind Steve. They'd been out taking care of a minor Hydra henchman carrying vital intelligence; Bucky had elected not to come, because sleeping in is important and Steve and Natasha can handle most things short of a small army by themselves.

"They--it's legal?"

"All fifty states," and Natasha is smiling in that way she almost never does. "Beautiful decision too," she says. "Rights shouldn't be determined by what historically was thought to be correct, the Constitution already grants them the right to marry, etcetera."

"You already read it?" Bucky says, still holding on to Steve, still trying to understand the magnitude of this. Marriage. "Hey," he says, half-muffled by Steve's hair. "How about it, punk?"

Steve loosens his grip on Bucky a little at that, raising his face to look at him. "You, you mean--"

"Yeah, I do," Bucky says, and if his voice goes a little scratchy at that, he doesn't think anybody will blame him. "Steve, it's been plenty long enough."

Steve swallows. "God, Bucky," he says. "God."

"You want to?" Bucky manages a grin. "I'm sure if I take myself downtown, I could get another offer." It's New York Pride; Bucky's got no doubt he could find a dozen husbands in the first block he tried.

That breaks Steve's paralysis. "Jerk," he says, voice thick. "Of course I do. Let's fucking do it right now."

"Natasha," Bucky says, not looking away from Steve's face. "What do we need?" 

"A license," she says. "I'll get you set up." Only the warmth in her voice differs from the normal mission briefing. "And I'll get Sam, too. He's back at the New York HQ."

"Thank you," Bucky says, and finally, finally kisses Steve like he's been waiting to do since they got in the door. Something in him feels broken open, like he could just fall to pieces right here. Married. Everyone can do that now.


End file.
